I'll be your guardian angel forever more
by babii-kitti
Summary: I was assigned to a mission: To be Kai's guardian angel. The young man who killed me...The man I hate with all my heart...The ice prince, The guy I used to fall in love but lost all my love for him. My name...Trinity. Trinity Blaze ON HIATUS!
1. My deathsday

T-C: I'm now writing a new version of guardian angel. Same plot but how Trinity died. The one I wrote was too corny and cheesy so I got another idea. So uh…enjoy and read along…

I don't own beyblade…

This takes place during G-Rev

It was a sunny day outside. I sighed as I was doing some paperwork for the big boss Mac Maxford. He's 25 and I'm 16 years old. I looked at my calendar. I forgot…. Today's my deaths day. It was very clear in my mind…my name is Trinity Blaze and I'll tell what happened on my deaths day…

Flashback…

I was struggling in the Amazon as I puffed. I was 12 years old and my best friend Kai Hiwatari wanted to see me about something. So there was I struggling in the mud. My shoes were caked in dirt and I wheezed through the hot steamy jungle. I finally saw a tent. I ran inside. Kai was there. I smiled and I attempted to give a hug. But he pushed me and looked at me with his eyes. His mahogany eyes were looking at me. Cold hurtful eyes that say "Back off."

"What is it Kai?" I asked him. His eyes start to soften and picked me off the ground.

"Go…Go before he comes" he whispered.

"Go? Go as in where?"

"Go home before someone gets hurt" a new voice joined in. I spun around. It was Voltaire. Kai's Grandfather

"Who says I'm going?" I shouted

"Why if it isn't ms. Blaze…so nice to see you again" He said in a nasty tone.

"And so nice to see you again…Voltaire" I said in an icy voice

"Why don't you just leave me be so I can do whatever I want in my life and leave Trinity out of this!" Kai spat out

"Kai…I only what's best for you…and the first thing is to let go of your pretty friend. She has been a nuisance towards you. She's made you weak all over. Haven't I taught anything that's good for you?" Voltaire pointed at me

"Never Grandfather." He hissed

"Kai, Kai, Kai. You know I wanted the finer things for you… Make your grandfather proud by doing this" Kai's Grandfather threw a gun towards him. Kai froze. Was he going to kill me?

"My boy… Kill this young girl and I'll give you anything you heart desires. Riches, Power anything! Just kill your girlfriend and everything will go fine!" Voltaire instructed Kai. Kai slowly picked up the gun. He looked at me then at Voltaire then the gun.

"Make a decision Kai…Kill or not to kill? If you don' kill your little friend then I will so it personally. She has been in the way many times and I don't want her interfering with whatever I come up with"

I prayed that he'd do the right thing. "Just drop the gun Kai. We can stop him together!" I pleaded

"Kai will do the right thing by killing you once and for all. Now Kai do it. Get rid of her. Remember. You feelings for her are weakening you. Hate and anger only makes you stronger. Kill her and I will give you power. All of it" Voltaire whispered to Kai.

He positioned the gun to my heart. I froze in fear.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me…" He whispered. He pulled the trigger. My screamed was echoed through out the jungle. Birds flew out of their trees and into the air…

End of flashback

I snapped out of my thoughts and gazed outside heaven. Ever since my death I have been angry with Kai. Angry that he killed me, Angry that I died, and angry that I can never be revived from the dead. I flicked a stand of my dark red hair and looked with my stone grey eyes at the window and went back to my paperwork. If you're wondering… I'm an angel. I was accepted as an angel. I went to a posh school for angels. "The royal angel academy" I graduated with honors and now I'm a certified guardian angel. And so far No missions for the last few weeks. All I do is paperwork. My job is making sure nothing down in earth goes bad and that includes paperwork, which is bullcrap! I can't swear since I'm in heaven. Swear once and I'll be sent to hell. And I don't want to go there. Heard it gets pretty hot right now… Last time I was guardian to a little 6-year-old girl. And man…She was sooooooooo cute. But little Melody, her name had a bad past. Her father died and they had no home or food. I had to help this girl find a suitable husband to her mother. Turns out it worked. I always watched little Melody having a good happy life. Not the life I had…I'd be still living but no…Kai had to freakin kill me!

So there was I doing paperwork, my head was about to explode with headaches. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and there was my best angel friend. Keshia. She has long silvery hair and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of white capris and a white tank top. And hair in a ponytail. She grinned and gave me a big bear, which made me fall over my chair. Papers flying everywhere. Ever since I died, I was no longer the happy-go lucky sweet innocent girl but serious into work, quiet and easily to annoy girl. Still I love to have fun and joke around once in a while.

"What the heck is that for?" I snapped at Keshia. Keshia was just like me before I lived and she can get pretty hyper but serious in her angel work.

"Oh come on! Which angel would forget her deaths day?" Keshia giggled

"You" I glared

"Shut up! Not so true…Anyways…we're here to throw you a deaths day party!" She opened the rest of the door. A lot of my angel friends, co-workers and even Mac Maxford were holding a lot of party stuff.

"TIME TO PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Keshia shouted. She turned on the boom box. Some hip-hop music filled the music laughed and the party began!

During the party…

I was having a good time. Singing, dancing and laughing everything! Mac Maxford tapped my shoulder and I spun around. He was urging me to get out of my office. I nodded and slowly slipped out of the party.

In Mac Maxford's office

I walked in Maxford's office. It was pure snow white. He sat behind his desk and looked at me.

"What is it?"

"You got a new mission."

"Finally! It beats being in the stuffy office but doing nothing that boring paperwork!" I cheered. Maxford glared at me

"Er…heh heh…just kidding!" I grinned sheepishly. Maxford soften up and flipped out a remote control a huge TV Screen popped out. Maxford pushed a button. A image showed up…Great not him!

"You'll be a guardian Kai Hiwataris. He's now having some hard ships in his life."

"NO WAY WILL I EVER BE A GUARDIAN TO HIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted. By now everyone from the party came bursting in.

"What's happening? Call the army, the marines, THE FBI, CALL MY MOM!!!!!!!" Keshia shouted. Everyone sweatdroped Keshia laughed nervously and went into her serious face.

"Please trinity? Do this for me?"

"No" I refused

"Oh come on! Please?"

"No way!"

"Just do your mission!" Keshia said desperately

"Yeah come on! Do it!" Several angels urged me

"Why would I be a guardian for someone who killed me and brought me her in the first place?" I shot in defense. Whispers broke out like wild fire. Maxford cleared his throat

"I know you don't want to but please do this for the headquarters, do this to your friends, do this for me. Please?" He begged. Several more angels also begged as well.

"OH FINE THEN! I'LL BE A GUARDIAN ANGEL TO KAI HIWATARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted. Everyone cheered.

"Good. Your mission starts now. Go and get ready and go the gats. And here." Maxford chucked me a device. A beyblade. With Harmony, one of our bitbeasts. Harmony was a beautiful fairy with silver angel feathers.

"You're going to be in the Blitzkrieg boys team and you'll be guarding Kai. Once I give you the signal you're done your mission you can go back and you never see him again." Maxford explained. He also gave me another device

"This is a Communicator as well as a style change. You can change your style or your can communicate with me back to head quarters." Maxford explained.

"Fine then. Let's go. I want to get this over with," I muttered.

"I walked out of the office with the angels following me.

On the gates of heaven…

I looked down. Earth looked beautiful up here. I sighed and was about to fly down. Marshall stopped me. He had sandy blonde hair and chestnut eyes. He was one of my closest and best friends. I kinda have a crush on me and he likes me back. He gave me a silver box with a white bow

"Happy deaths day Trin. Good luck on your mission." Said Marshall. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and angels cheered and clapped. I looked at him and kissed him back. That made the cheers and clapping louder.

"Thanks Marshall. I'll see you later." And now I hugged him. He hugged me. Was I in love with Marshall? But then Keshia had to ruin it.

"Okay Trin. Time to go. Say goodbye to your soon-to-be-boyfriend!" Keshia chimed in. She pulled apart me and Marshall and pushed down

"See you laterrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Keshia shouted and waved. All the angels waved goodbye to me and I saw Marshall winking at me. I smiled back at him and waved to him.

"DAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNN YYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted.

I was falling fast. What can I do? I don't the strength to use my wings and fly down there to earth gracefully.

15 minutes later…

I was in New York. Great…now how am I supposed to find Kai now?" I wailed. I was falling fast. I landed. Not on the ground no. On somebody…and he was pretty pissed off…..

T-C: Cliffy! I want some good reviews. Flamers will be thrown to my pit bull. R and R! follow the arrow down

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The wings of an angel

T-C: Here's chapter two of Guardian angel

I don't own beyblade

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

As I last said. I landed on someone. And that someone was pissed off. Really pissed off. I got off him quickly and quickly apologized to him a million times. As I saw his face I froze. Lighter grayish hair and dark grayish black in the back, Dressed In dark purple and dark blue, a long white scarf that trailed in two, four blue triangles. Two on each side…Oh no…It was him. The guy I was supposed to guard……….Kai Hiwatari! He looked so different. His hair grew a little long, and he looked so muscular. Strong enough to beat the crap out of 1000 people right now.

"Great…Not him…" I mumbled

"Watch where you're going!" Kai shouted at me. His cold hard facials were on his face. I got up and dusted myself. "T-T-Trinity? Is it you?" He hard expressions turned soft on me.

"Yes it is KAI!" I shouted. I dusted my self and my wings as well. Kai looked at my wings with astonishment.

"What the heck are you looking at me like that?" I shouted

"It's just that-" He started but I cut him short.

"Yeah yeah you know. I'm an angel. Look at my halo. I died, you killed me I hate you and blah blah blah." I snapped at Kai. But by looking at his face I think I schooled him

"You changed…." Kai said

"I know Kai…it's because…."

My loud, annoyed voice turned soft and gentle. For the first time my voice was like this. Back in the office, I was always cold, quiet and snap at people but at my deaths day party I was hyper and loud. I was never gentle or kind as I used to be. Now it seems like my memories were flooding

"…YOU KILLED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted. Kai covered my mouth and dragged me to an alley.

"Why'd you drag me here?" I shouted

"Shut up and zip it." He hissed. He Held me in his arms. I struggled trying to escape in his arms. But his grip around was tight and strong. I kept on struggling but Kai wouldn't give up. I gave up and Kai held me in his arms.

"Now what are you doing here?" He whispered in my ears, which gave me shivers down my neck.

"First let go of me and I'll explain everything"

"Just telling me in my arms will be fine enough." His grip around my waist tighten

"But you're hurting me!" I gasped

"You're an angel right? They aren't suppose to feel pain"

"But this one does so just let me go!" I gasped again. I was about to scream in pain when Kai finally got to his senses and let me go. I took in a deep breath and glared at him. He gave me his trademark smirk and waited for an explanation.

"I was sent here to earth for a mission. I'm a guardian angel to…. someone…."

"And that someone would be?"

"You. I'm your guardian angel…but as soon this is over I'm going to my office doing my paperwork."

"So you're my guardian angel? For what? I don't need one and I don't care" kai snapped at me. He was about to leave me But oh no would I ever let someone walk away from me and get away with it. I grabbed his arm and turned to him. He looked at me with his purple eyes. It showed me hurt, happiness, confusion, gentleness. All sorts of emotions. I could tell. Angels could tell you what you're feeling. And by the look he was confused.

"There is no way I'm letting you go easily. Guardian or not I'm going to be your angel til I get the signal to come back home. And even though you killed me I'm still going to be guarding you like it or not. It's part of my job!" I said

"Fine then. You can be my angel but one thing…."

"What?"

"Don't be in my way. You can stay with me and my team the-"

"Yeah I know The Blitzkrieg boys."

"How do you…"

"I just know okay? Let's just get out of this alley!" I wailed

"Fine" he grumbled.

"Just a sec!" I took out of my device and clicked a button. I was a human again temporarily. My hair color is past my shoulders and was a nice ruby red with my stone grey eyes, a long-sleeved white shirt with a pink short-sleeved t-shirt on top with a heart outline, beige cargo pants and white runners and I was carrying a duffel bag

"How and what-" he started

"Cut the crap and stop asking so much questions!" I snapped. Kai nodded and were out of the alley.

Later on…

Kai and me were walking on the streets not even looking each other or even speaking.

'I wonder where I put my present Marshall gave to me?' I thought. I dig in my pocket to look for the small silver box he gave me before I left heaven. I finally found it. I took it out. And I opened the box.

"What is that?" Kai asked

"It's called a gift Kai. Have you heard of one? Maybe you never got one in your life? Oh I forgot! You didn't!" I was laughing like a maniac. Kai glared at me. I laughed nervously and opened the gift. I gasped of what was inside. A pair of beautiful diamond stud earrings with a matching bracelet and pendant. "Thanks Marshall…" I whispered. I looked at the sky and hoped that he was looking at me. His gentle smile and his eyes gazing at me in my thoughts. I heard Kai did a low growl.

"Ohhhh…is the almighty Kai Hiwatari jealous because a guy gave me a gift and he doesn't have a girl? I must get a lot of admirers! The poor baby!" I exaggerated. Kai glared at me, which sent me shivers.

"You have defiantly changed. You were so sweet and gentle before. What's wrong? Did your death affect the way you act now?" Kai mumbled.

"I heard that Kai. You better keep you words to yourself. I can't read you every thought, every emotion you're feeling." I said. Kai looked pissed off. I smirked. Right he's really angry with me.

At the hotel

We were at the hotel where Kai and his team were staying. I took a deep breath and we walked in.

Inside the hotel…

I was about to meet Kai's team. We were inside their hotel room. I saw three guys. One looked really…. tall for his age. His hair was like a light shade of brown and he dressed in green, orange and blue. To be honest he looked like he wanted to beat the crap out of me.

The other guy wasn't tall as the tall guy. His hair was like a shade of grey and he wore fur-lined purple, yellow, blue and white clothing. By the way he looks I'd say I'm freaked out now.

The last guy has flaming red hair and was dressed in white, blue and orange. I could tell that these three guys are no pushovers.

"Hey Kai who's the girl?" asked the redhead

"Yeah…that's what I'd like to know." The grey-haired teen said

"Okay. I'm trinity Blaze. I'm an angel. Guardian angel." All three guys evilly laughed at me.

"Yeah…that's nice. Tell me something I don't know!" The grey-haired guy sneered

"Oh you'll see…." I clicked the button on my device and BOOM! I was in my angel from. My stone grey eyes and my dark red hair. I was wearing a white dress that reached four inches with wide sleeves and glittering white boots that were six inches above my ankles. My wings and halo showed up as well. "Is this something you DON"T know?" I smirked. All 3 guys looked so dumbfounded. Kai on the other hand went to stroke my feathers tenderly. I slapped his hand out of the way. He touches my feathers and he gets a death wish from yours truly

The red-haired pushed Kai out of the way and took my hand. His hand was pale but so to the touch. He kissed my hand and introduced himself.

"My is Tala and your name is?" he asked

"Trinity. Trinity Blaze." I answered

"Ah Trinity. A lovely name for a such a creature like you." He said lovingly.

"Thanks" I smiled I gave him my best smile I could think up. Out of the corner of my eye I could Kai was jealous. This was going to be a long mission.

T-C:I finally got this chappie done. I'm starting to lose ideas now. If you have any send me some in a review. I forgot Tala's, Spencer's and Brian's eye colors so tell what color they are. Now follow this arrown and see what's down there

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

REVIEW NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. My tears of an ever flowing river

T-C: Hey there! Merry Christmas people! And as a treat another chappie of guardian angel…

I don't own beyblade but I wish I did for Christmas!

Last time…I met Kai and his team. And boy they looked so tough but the red-haired kissed the back of my hand. He seems pretty nice but what about his teammates? Well I think I'm about to find out…

"Trinity…meet Spencer and Brian." He ushered me to the tall guy who was Spencer. Spencer gave me a little nod. Next he ushers me to Brian the grey-haired guy. Brian also gave me a nod as well.

"So Trinity you know Kai very well. Right? Are you two close friends or something?" Tala asked both of us

"Yeah…very well…" I said in a pissed off mood. I said the 'very' part with so much hate and anger.

"Yeah very close…" Kai trailed off

"What do you mean 'very close'? You killed me!!!!!!!!!!!! WOW! SO close my butt!!!! I died because of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We known each other for two years and I died thanks to your stupid decision of killing me and listening to your grandfather!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted.

"Whoa…Kai is that true…you killed Trinity…I knew you would kill someone but you… kill a girl…" Tala Started

"Hey it's not my fault I-" Kai started

I cut him off "Yeah it is so your fault. Voltaire kept saying 'Oh it's your chose. Make your decision right now…blah blah blah…' and you shot me in the heart. Damn…. Why did I have to know you? I hate you! You know you should have thrown the gun and down and we would stop him! But no…you killed me and ever since I died I hated you…and I still do!" I shouted. I was about to go in tears but I managed to stop them in time.

"Trin…We can make up right? I mean I-" Kai try to start again.

"NO! We can't make up! I've been angry with you for four years. I've tried to get you off my mind and I succeeded! Ever since I was assigned to that mission you came back in my mind again. Why can't I stop thinking about you? WHY?" Tears threaten to spill out of my eyes. I've tried to hold them in again but this time no success. I felt a tear drop coming out. I could tell Kai wanted to wipe it off for me but I shooed him away. I opened the door and closed. My tears were flowing out of my eyes like a river. I wanted to go back home to where I really belong. All the angel guys really like me; I have a lot of friends Guys and girls.

Inside their room

"Who's going to comfort her?" asked Spencer

"I'll-" started Kai

"I don't think so Kai. You've done enough damage today. As far I have to say I don't think you're good enough for Trinity. Let me handle this" Tala went to open the door…

Outside the hall…

I was flowing a river out here. I pulled out my communicator. I wanted to call Mac Maxford and tell him to cancel the whole thing but as I was about to call home Tala came up to me.

"Trinity? You okay?" he asked me

"It's all good." I said while drying my tears.

"You don't have be around Kai all the time"

"I know…but I'm his frickin guardian angel! I can't help it." I wailed. I was about to cry when Tala stopped me

"Stop crying…I just hate standing outside consoling a girl but since you're in my team beside tears don't suit you"

"Really? What? B-b-but…"

"No buts. Let's go back to the others" I smiled at Tala.

Back inside

"Is she okay?" asked Brian

"Yep I'm fine." I smiled at the guys and gave Kai a glare.

"Yes she is Brian. In fact Trinity's going to be in our team…" Started Tala

"W-w-what?" Sputtered Brian

"Brian…that's enough. She's in our team like it or not"

"Well I'm tired so is there an extra bed I can sleep in?" I asked

"Yeah...there's one. I'll show you" Spencer offered. Him and me walked out of the room

"Wait...-"

"That's enough Kai. I know you may like her but I can't let you make any more damage to her." Said Tala

"But-"

"No buts. It's getting late anyways…See you in the morning." Tala yawned.

"Yeah see ya!" I smiled

T-C: Well I'm done. Sorry it's sooooo short. If you have any ideas sent them to me in a review. I'm running out! ACK!

Happy holidays! Happy shopping and happy boxing day!


	4. Where do I really belong?

T-C: Okay alright here we go…another chapter of 'I'll be your guardian angel forever more…" Yes…. I'm back from work. Who knew that working is sooooooooo stressful? Well enough of work let the story commence!

I don't frickin own beyblade!

Early morning…

It was early morning. So I was still in my angel form. Trust me sleeping in a bed in your angel form is no fun. Besides I kept on waking up and everytime I do Tala would ask me if I'm okay. I really like Tala though…as if I had a simple crush case on him. And Kai? I hate him! If I have the chance to kill him I would gladly accept it and force to be in hell. Let's see if he can handle the heat down there!

So there was I getting ready. There was a beyblade match today going on and the boys were going to verse someone. I was excited. This was my first beyblade match I saw in a REALLY long time! Come on! Up there all I did was paperwork and doing my duties. I never had the time the have fun or anything. I was one of heaven's top angels so that means a lot of responsibilities. Teaching the amateur angels, being guardian angel etc. So I took a shower and used my device. My ruby red hair and my stone gray eyes. I was wearing a denim jacket, a black skirt that were 5 inches above my knees and some black boots up that were six inches from my ankles. Inside my denim jacket was a red short-sleeved blouse. My hair was straight and full. My bangs were loose and were in front of my face.

I was in my room staring at the sky. Wondering when I can go back to my real home. I don't belong here. Earth to me is another world where I feel alone and scared, no one to protect me or comfort me. But the funny thing is that I lived on earth for 12 years. And then 4 years I lived in heaven. It just doesn't make any sense to me. I lived on earth longer than I did to heaven, but heaven was like my true home. Maybe is maybe it isn't. My head is haunted by so many thoughts and dreams. I kept on staring into space not knowing a soft knock then a click on the door. I kept on thinking of where I really belong, Heaven or earth? Sure I died from er…Kai…. And why was I sent here to guard him. Someone and I did a scream then breathe in a relief of breath. Tala was standing there.

"Tala…what a surprise…I didn't see you there. You scared me for a sec." I sighed

"Come on…we're going to see the matches right now." I put my best smile for him. I saw Tala having a faint blush on his cheeks right. Then the other three guys came inside my room.

"Trinity, Tala get your butts moving. We have a match to win remember?" Brian said

"Sure we're coming." I called out

So we were walking down the street. I was walking very close to Tala cause I was so afraid of really big cities. I saw a lot of guys were just in awe. That made me walk ever closer to Tala. He's like a brother to me. In fact Spencer and Brian were like brothers and I've known them yesterday! So we were walking then all of a sudden I got shove by this really tough guy I fell backwards really hard and all of the guys were at my aid.

"You okay?" Spencer asked me

"Yeah I'm fine Spencer." I said. I stood up and I noticed my knee was bloody. This never happened in a long time

"When we get to the stadium we'll get bandages and fix it up" Tala started

"I'll be fine. I'll show you something. Once we get to the stadium. But for now I'm fine!" I said with a smile.

We were back on our feet. Tala and Kai walked very close to me. I knew it was to make sure I wasn't hurt again.

At the stadium...

We were in the locker room. I sat down. My knee dripped in blood.

"Remember what I said about showing you guys something? Well...here it is…" I said. I placed my right hand on my left knee. A faint glow and there. My wound's gone. All of them were in shock.

"You can heal yourself?" Brian asked me

"I'm an angel duh!" I said. "I can be like the team's first aid kit!" I giggled. They looked at me with weird looks and then they were talking about the battle. First it was Tala then Kai. I heard that Tyson the guy who won the championships two years in a row and Daichi a little kid who's so hyperactive lost to Ray and Lee the white tiger x team. I kept hearing Tala saying that Tyson lost to them and it was a shame such and such. So the match started. We were fighting against F-Dynasty. Their team contains two teens. A girl and a guy and this older guy. I found out that the girl was Julia and the guy was Raul. The older guy I don't know. So the referee aka DJ Jazz man introduced us. He was pretty surprised when he saw me.

"And you are?" DJ Jazz man asked me in the mic.

"Trinity. Trinity Blade" I said. Mostly when I was 12 everyone knew me because of my parents. My mother was a famous model and actress and my father was one of the famous beybladers. If I told them my last name everyone would freak out saying I came back from the dead killing people.

"I see. You do look like Trinity Blaze, Daughter of Chantal and Matthew Blaze. Same name but a difference in the last name. I'd be freaked out if you were Trinity Blaze." DJ Jazz man said loudly in his mic.

"Yeah…I know her." I said.

"Anyways we got the Blitzkrieg boys taking on F-Dynasty in this match. Who will win this fierce battle between the two rivals?! Bladers sent out your first player!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" DJ Jazzman shouted

Tala went up to blade for the team.

"Good luck Tala!" I cheered. Tala gave me a smile and went to face Julia

"Looks like you have a fan down there. When I'm done wiping the floor with you she'll be so disappointed" Julia smirked

"Not when I win" Tala shot back at her. (That was so corny!) "Are you here to blade or to do some chit-chatting?"

"I'm ready as always!" Julia wiped out her blade and launcher

"BLADERS READY?! IN 3…. 2….. 1…..LET IT RIPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jazzman said out loud

Tala and Julia ripped their blades…

5 minutes later….

Tala used his new attack, which was Novae Rogue. Trust me it was a powerful attack. First there was this lady then she turns into a white wolf and Julia's blade was frozen to the spot then Tala attacked her and Julia's blade was out of the dish. Julia was in shock. I cheered for Tala as soon he was off the stadium and walked towards us

"That was a great battle!" I said.

"Thanks" Tala smirked. It was now the second match and Kai was going to blade for us.

"Wait Kai…before you go blade…. I just want to say…" I started

"What?"

"Good luck and win this one," I said. I gave him a small smile.

Kai smirked at me. I think it means sure.

He went up to the stadium where the dish is held. Raul went up to battle.

"Ready Kai?" He asked

Kai just didn't say anything. He got his blade and launcher ready. Same with Raul

DJ Jazzman counted again and the two bladers launched.

"You're going down Kai!" Raul shouted, Kai didn't even say anything. He was cool and calm like always. Raul gave everything he had to dish out but Kai just stood there doing nothing!

"Dranzer Final attack!" Kai shouted. His final attack was so powerful it outmatched Tala's Novae rogue attack. Of course Kai won this one which means our team goes on to the next round. I went up to Kai and patted him on the back. I wanted to slap his back so hard but I couldn't because we were in the public.

Nighttime… (I'm skipping the Barthez and PPB Allstarz battle)

I went out to be alone. I was at the Statue of Liberty. Barthez Battalion won the match and everyone hates the PPB Allstarz. So there I was sitting at the base staring at the water. I sighed. I wanted to talk someone so I took out my Communicator and see if anyone's there. Sure enough Keshia, Mac Maxford and Marshall were there. Keshia had a big hammer ready to beat the crap out of Mac Maxford and Marshall was trying to stop the feuding duo.

"Hey guys! Trinity's calling!" Marshall called out. Keshia stopped what she doing and saw grabbed the walkie-talkie from Marshall.

"TRINITY!!!!!!!" She squealed

"Hey Keshia. What are you doing to Maxford?" I asked

"Just trying to beat the crap out of him. Come on! Why would a big airhead like Maxford send you to be guardian angel to someone who killed you?!" Keshia franticly shouted

"Because if I wasn't then I wouldn't meet Tala!" I shouted back at her

"Ohhh who's Tala? Tell me what does he look like? I bet a certain angel has a crush on him!" Keshia giggled.

"I do not have a crush on Tala. He's a really good friend. Not a lover you bighead!" I blushed

"You're blushing. I could tell! You love Tala You love Tala!" She sang

"NO I DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted. "Now let me speak to Maxford or when I get back Ill clip your feathers and throw them down to earth!" I threatened

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't do that! Fine I'll give the walkie-talkie to airhead Maxford" Keshia grumbled.

"Don't call me that again or I'll sent you to hell!" Maxford shouted

"Eep!" Keshia Squeaked and she scurried off.

"Maxford! I want to go home! I don't belong here, everyone are getting suspicious, I hate Kai and I missed being home!" I whined

"Trinity…remember in the angel guidebook rule number 389 section 5?"

"All angels must finish their missions and can come back once they are done." I said dully.

"Yes and break any rule and you'll be punished. I don't to punish one of my best angels in the office." He said Sternly

"Fine…but I hate him. When I first met him he was cold-hearted and mean. Days went by and he warmed up towards me. Then I had a simple crush case on him but I was afraid that he would find out then he would hate me. We promised to each other we wouldn't fall in love with each other but I couldn't help it. I loved him so much my heart aches just thinking about him. So any times I've tried to but I can never get the courage to tell him so. When he wanted to see me in the Amazon I was so excited I thought he wanted to say that loved me but it was all a joke. I died thanks to him. And now my feelings for him are gone." I explained.

"Whoa…that's sad alright." He said. "Well good luck and check in anytime!" he said cheerfully. The screen went black. I sighed. Why didn't I tell him I loved him before I died? Why? So many questions haunting my head and I can't answer them all. I heard a twig snapped and swung my head around. It was Kai. He came and sat beside me

"What are you doing here?" I said coldly

"Just checking up on you. You're still angry at me?" Kai asked me

"Of course! I died thanks to you!" I snapped

"Stop"

"Stop what?" I said even more coldly

"You being cold-hearted like I am. I liked you when you were sweet and gentle when you were alive. Ever since you died I couldn't live up to myself. I was upset you died and even more upset that I was the one who killed you. I couldn't even forgive myself of what I did to you. When I saw you yesterday I was overjoyed to see you again as an angel but upset when you I found out you hate me. I wanted to say-"

"No more Kai! I can't stand you. What you said to me are all lies. You're lying to me. I can tell. No more…" I trailed off. A tear came to my eye.

"No please. I'm not lying to you. If I was lying to you then why did I say all those things to you? I never talk like that to anyone. I care for you. I really do. Please just forgive me." He pleaded. I never seen Kai plead for forgiveness. Should I forgive him or not?

"I don't know Kai. Give me some time to think…" I said

"Okay." He said. The two of us were staring at the night sky.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something in my mind… Something that I question but I don't know the answer…Kai why did you kill me in the first place?"

Kai was hesitant for a second. I gave him a minute to collect his thoughts and he answered me.

"I didn't want to kill you Trin in the first place. Grandfather forced me too. I tried to argue back but I couldn't." He explained

"I see. Let's go back right now. It's getting late anyways." I said Kai nodded. And we walked together…

T-C: there!

Who should Trinity be paired up with?

Tala

Or

Kai?

Vote now!


	5. Thoughts and dreams from my empty mind

T-C: So… I decided to put Trinity with Kai. Happy now? But if you want two complete different endings I'll do that. So here's chapter five…

I don't own beyblade…

So Kai and me were walking back to our hotel…my feelings for him are still on the downside. I can't forgive him but he wants me to. I don't really know. My thoughts and feelings are like a puzzle and I need all the pieces so they fit together so I can see my answers. We had to get back fast cause we had to go to Rome in the morning…I can't wait!

In the morning…

We were in a private jet. Goodbye New York and hello Rome! I was sitting beside…you guessed it…Kai. Don't blame me! I sat in the window seat and then he comes sitting beside me! Gr…I'd rather sit with Tala but it was too late…the plane took off. My spirits in soar. In the clouds I saw angels flying. You see…I can see angels but humans can't. Some of them saw me and waved. I smiled and gave them a little wave. Well I get to see some of the angels.

I took out my Walkman and listened to some songs. I had like 20 songs on my CD but it'll be good for the trip. I was listening to 'never had a dream come true' by S Club 7. I loved that song. Keshia had me listen to the song and I liked so much I downloaded it.

I felt so tired. I dozed off to sleep. So I was sleeping…

Dream

I was in the darkness all alone. I was looking for someone to help me but I found was the darkness. I called for Keshia to help but all she did was leave me. I saw Marshall and I ran towards him. He gave me a cruel look and also left with Keshia. I saw smiled and saw Tala. But also Tala smirked and left alone. I started to cry because I so alone. Then I saw Kai and then he walked up to me held a gun up to my heart and then shot me in the heart. I screamed in pain.

(That was a corny dream)

End of Dream

I jerked up screaming. My head shot up and I was screaming. I opened my eyes and I noticed Kai had an arm around me. Tala and the others were looking at me with worried expressions.

"I had a bad dream that's all." I explained

Tala and the other went back to what they doing.

"Trinity? Are you okay?" Kai asked me.

"Fine. Just fine" I huffed. I laid my head on the seat. Kai pulled my head towards his shoulder.

"Kai…what are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't ask questions. You tired. Just sleep"

"Whatever" I yawned and I was sleeping. I could fell Kai's arm around me.

Later on…

The jet must have landed. I yawned and woke up.

"Get up! We're here already." Kai whispered. I nodded and we were at Rome.

Rome was beautiful. The buildings and the shopping! I walked really close to Kai. He had his arm around my shoulder. I pushed his arm away but still he had his arm around me.

"Hello! This is personal space you're trespassing!" I snared

"So?" He still put his arm around my shoulders. First he forces me to put his head on his shoulder, next the arm around the shoulder trick and now he's still doing it. I know…it was a good thing I put on high heel boots. If you're wondering what I'm wearing, a Chinese style navy blue dress that was 3 or 4 inches above my knees and black-heeled toe boots with pencil heels that were 2 inches that were up to my knees.

While Kai had to arm around me and didn't pay attention I stepped on his feet really hard. Kai let go of me and clutched on his toe. I left him and walked towards Tala.

"What's with Kai? Hey Kai hurry it up here" shouted Tala. Kai ignored the pain on his foot and caught up the others.

"What was that for?" He snared

"So? That was for violating personal space" I said innocently.

"Kai? Did you touch any of her…you know?" He asked

"NO! Does it look like I would do that?"

"Yes" I said

Tala and me laughed out loud and Spencer and Brian smirked. We kept on walking leaving Kai in the dust. HA! Sucker…

In the hotel…

We were in the large dining hall with the other teams that were competing for the world championships. We were the last ones entering the dining hall. The chatter and laughing was drop-dead silence. All eyes were on me.

"Er…Hello?" I said in uncertain voice

One guy stood up. He had blonde hair and blue eyes (Not Max) He took my hand (Guess who?) and kissed it.

"My name's Enrique. And your Trinity Blade correct? You do look like Trinity Blaze. I really admire her…" Enrique rambled on.

"Yeah…that's nice…" I said. And still he was rambling. I moved away from him and joined with the boys…Enrique scares me…

So right now we were eating supper. Enrique gave me flirty looks then ending with a wink. I ignored him and kept on eating. I wanted to do some chitchatting with some of the teams so after supper some teams were talking to each other while we were quiet.

"We'll be going to our rooms. If you want to know some of the competition go ahead but don't stay out too late… and stay away from Enrique. Our rooms are on the second floor room 35 and 36." Explained Tala

"Sure Tala. I don't even like Enrique he scares me." I said happily. Tala chuckled and he and the rest of them went to their rooms. I looked around. So many teams to talk to but who?

End of POV

"Hey isn't that Trinity Blade?" said Mariah to Lee.

"Looks like her. Trinity! Over here!" Lee called to Trinity.

Trinity heard Lee's call and went to the white tigers.

"Aren't your Trinity Blade? You just look like Trinity blaze…She died like 4 years ago due to an accident." Explained Mariah

"I heard and you're name is?" asked Trinity

"Mariah. Over there is lee the tall one is Gary, Kevin's over there and beside me is Ray. We're the White tiger X team," She said cheerfully

"Nice to meet all of you guys." And soon a friendly conversation started. It lasted like 15 minutes then she wanted to meet the other teams as well.

"Nice meet you Trinity. I hope we get to talk like this someday," said Lee

"Sure. I'll see you guys later!" Trinity said cheerfully.

Later on…

It was getting late and everyone was retiring the rooms same with Trinity.

Back to Trinity's POV

It was getting late and I chatting with so many teams. White Tiger X was so friendly, same with the BBA revolution, and F-Dynasty. Rick of the PPB Allstarz was so rude to me I slapped on the face. Emily, Michel, Steven and Max were so shocked. Same with Rick. I told that if was rude to me one more time I'd beat the crap out of in a threatened voice. Rick cowered in fear and promise not too. That made the rest of the team laugh and told me that we should do that to him more often. Barthez Battalion wasn't there. Oh well…

I crept in my room. All of them were asleep. I saw my empty bed and changed into my bedclothes and went to sleep…

End of POV

Up there…

"This isn't working!" Cried Mac Maxford

"What is?" Piped up Keshia

"The plan. Trinity's doing a good job but it's still not working!"

"What is?" Keshia asked again

"Trinity and Kai are supposed to get together. I saw her and they look good together. They meant to be but now's she falling for Tala heads on!" He complained

"I know. Tala may be cute but Kai and Trinity are meant for each other. That's what the destiny crystal ball said when I asked last week! The plan isn't working! The plan to get Kai and Trinity together is not working…Let's just hope Trinity finds her feelings for Kai soon…" said Keshia

"I hope so Keshia…I hope she does fall in love with Kai soon…."trailed Mac Maxford…

T-C: HA! Trinity's Mission was to fall in love with Kai. I read all of the reviews and Trinity will be paired up with Kai…

Review!


	6. Out on the town tonight

T-C: Sorry I haven't have any time since school started…Here's a new chapter….

I don't own beyblade

"Hey! She's waking up! Let's see if her feelings for Kai are coming back!" Keshia cheered.

"Let's hope so…" Said Mac Maxford

Back in Rome… (Trinity's POV)

It was the day, the day of whom we fight next in this stage. I woke and see that the others must have left to train. I saw an envelope. I snatched it from the table and opened it.

Trinity,

We're at the stadium. Go roam around if you wish too but don't come back late.

Tala

Then I saw something from the corner of my eye. I saw a piece of paper by the door. I walked over to the door and took the paper from the door

Trinity,

Will you go out for dinner with me tonight? I'll be honored if you said yes.

This is a formal date so look for something formal.

Kai

A date?! With Kai?! I must be dreaming. I slapped myself. It hurt but this was reality. I guess it would be great… Oh why not! I'll go with him tonight! But what will Tala say? He might get mad…I'll just go and see the results. So I took a shower. I was refresh and ready of the day. And I was wearing a denim jacket with a pink blouse, a denim skirt that reached 3 inches above my knees and some black sandals. That device does have good fashion sense! My hair dried and the ends flipped out. I pushed a button on my device and a denim purse appeared with some Italian money. I was ready!

Maybe I would go look around, do a little shopping for my dinner date and maybe go to the stadium where Kai and the others. I looked in my device if there was a good formal dress for tonight. Sadly nothing! Only skirts, pants, t-shirts, sweaters nothing formal but the red Chinese dress I wore yesterday but I didn't want to wear it. I guess I would be shopping for a dress today…

In the market square…

For an hour I looked for a dress. Sadly none. I walked into this store. They had dresses for discount and I went in. These dresses were beautiful yes. I've tried on a few but to my luck none would suit me until I saw something shimmering in the sunlight. It was a scarlet red dress that had spaghetti straps and reached to above 3 or 4 inches above my knees. It was perfect. It matched with my hair and eyes and I just have the handbag and shoes to go with it! I looked at the price then at my money. I just had enough so I asked the sales lady if they one in my size. They did so I tried it on. It looked beautiful on me so did the saleslady. I saw from the window, a couple of guys standing around looking at me and gawking at me. Boys these days…

I decided to buy the dress and go for a lunch break. I didn't eat breakfast so I went to a café to stop and eat.

Later on…

I finished my lunch break. And soon I was asking for directions to the stadium. I was running towards this giant building, which was stadium.

In the stadium…

I finally found a seat. It took me half an hour just to find a seat and poof! I found one. It was in the middle. Kai and the others were battling the BBA revolution. It was now Tala and Daichi. I closed my eyes for a second to see who would win this. Daichi would win this match in one minute. I saw Tala attacking Daichi head on.

30 seconds… It was tick tocking in my mind. Then it was over. I was right. Daichi won this match so now our team won most of our games but lost one and that was the BBA revolution. I also had a feeling that they would win this whole thing. So I went back to our hotel room.

In the hotel room…

I came inside and only Kai was there.

"Trinity…"

"Kai… where are the others?"

"Went training…" He said

"I got your note. And I think it's a good idea. So I'll say yes." I smiled.

Kai's face lit up a little. It looked like I made his day. Someone to chase his storm clouds away. I feel like my feelings for him are slowly resurfacing again. Great! Crap! Must keep feelings down to the bottom pits of hell!

"So uh…Kai…What are you doing here? If you're in the team you should train with them." I said

"I didn't need training for now but I'll go later…the reason why I didn't go with them is…" he started

"Go on…"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you. It was a long time…since we spent time together…"

I can't believe my ears. He didn't want to train because he wanted to spend time with me. That was so sweet of him. That wasn't like Kai…He trains everyday when I was alive. If I ask him to go someone with him he would say he was busy with training. I tried to get him to stop training and relax for a bit. He wouldn't. He yelled at me and told me that training was more important than relaxing or me. I was hurt but got over it. Kai noticed that he hurt my feelings and comfort me.

"You. The Great almighty Kai takes time off just to spend time with an angel. That's so….. Not your style..." I said sarcastically

"Trinity…I really mean it! We never hung out in years and this is the only chance I have with you!" he said it in a harsh tone.

"Kai…I never knew…. It's just that you trained all the time non stop…it's just that it was never your style…" I said softly. I went up to him and hugged him.

Kai was shocked that I hugged him. His arms were down to his side. Wait…did I just hugged him…I let go of him quickly.

"So…uh…do you want to walk around?" I said nervously. He nodded.

Outside…

It was a fine day outside in the streets in Rome. People were rustling about and chatting. Kai and me were walking together not speaking to each other.

(That was so lame…)

One hour later

Kai and me went to the gym to where he was going to train. I sat on a bench watching him. His Beyblading technique was so…unexplainable

"Kai! I'm going back to the hotel…to get ready," I said. Kai grunted which meant yes to him… I looked back at him. And then I left to get ready…

At the hotel…

I was in my room getting ready. Looks like Tala and the others are not there yet. So I took a shower. When my hair was 80 dry I flipped it with my hairdryer. So my hair was dry yes. I pulled it into a tight bun leaving some strands falling on my face. I got out the dress I bought today and slipped it on. It was beautiful… I took out my device and pushed a button. A satin red and I par of red sandals came out purse as well. The sandals had straps have embraced my ankles and the purse was small but beautiful.

I put on the sandals and put my walkie-talkie and device in case head quarters radioed me. So I was waiting for Kai. I heard a knock. Kai was there Dressed and all ready to go. He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater, black dress pants and black shoes. His blue triangle marks were gone and we all ready to go!

"Where are we going Kai?" I asked

"Somewhere. You'll find out" he said with a smile.

On the streets…

So we were walking just the two of us. My eyes lit up. It was the restaurant Kai took me when our parents were on business together. I loved the food there and I was glad he took us to that place. I actually flung my arms around his neck…wait…I FLUNG MY arms around him…I let go of him immediately…

"Two tables reserved to a Mr. Hiwatari?" The waiter asked us. Kai nodded and we followed to a table in the back. We were seated and the waiter gave each of us a booklet.

"Order what your heart desires…" Kai said. I nodded…

An hour later…

We were done eating. So we were walking to a pier to look at the waves.

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for the dinner…" I said.

"No problem…"

Back up there…

"That dinner was so romantic!!!!!!! I wished I was alive so that my old boyfriend could take me out" Swooned Keshia

"Well…At least it's a start…." Marshall trailed off

"Let's hope there's be more hope for them…." Said Maxford

End of 'up there'

I yawned…It was getting late and we have to go back to the hotel. We're going to another destination…

"Kai…let's go back I'm getting tired right now…" I yawned. I was about to fall asleep when he caught me and carried me in his arms. I was sleeping and I buried my head in to his chest…

End of POV

Kai was carrying Trinity in his arms. Trinity fell asleep and buried her head into his chest

'She looks so peaceful like this…' He thought. He make sure that no one was looking He gave Trinity a quick kiss on her forehead and kept on walking…

T-C: Whew! I finally go it done! Some romance mush in this chapter huh? Anyway. Review!


	7. the sands of egypt

Holy…Almost like four or five months so far…I have school, work etc.

Finally have the Beyblade Movie…so Frickin funny!

Don't own Beyblade…

Trin's POV

I wake up in the early morning…in the dress from last night, in a bed and WHAT THE HECK! KAI IN BED (NO…They weren't doing it…I don't have a dirty mind….)

I screamed in horror, jumped out of bed and I was shaking like a murderer. Just then Tala bursts into the room and Kai wakes up.

"What's with the racket? Oh…what's wrong did someone come in here?" Tala answered with an eyebrow raised

"He…He…He…I can't even say it!" I pointed a shaking finger at him I was lost at words.

"Anyways…we're due to go to Egypt in two hours. Get ready you two…" Tala slams the door and left me and Kai just staring…

"What…did you do….LAST NIGHT!" I shouted at the last part.

"Remember the date? You fell asleep and I carried you back to our hotel. Geez you don't have to yell that loudly…you might wake up everyone here in the hotel…besides…with that shout you'll make a perfect alarm clock," He teased.

"WHAT?" I shouted. I must stay so that I won't wake up any more people. I take a deep breath. Right now he's pretty upset so I rushed to the bathroom to avoid any more conflict.

With the angels…

"They sound like a married couple" Said Marshall. He, Keshia and Maxford were looking at the big telescope that can see all.

"Let's see" Keshia grabbed the big telescope and looked at them. "Yup they do sound like a married couple"

'This is getting us no where…this was going into plan but still…" Maxford trailed off

"We'll have to find a way sir…we will…" Marshall reassured

"I hope so…"

Back to Earth

So I'm all freshened up. Now I'm in a good mood. I was wearing a green simple tee with a palm trees, an ocean and Hibiscus flowers on it, some jeans and some high-heeled sandals. We got to our plane. I saw White Tiger X. They waved to me and I waved back. I smiled to Mariah and she smiled back. We got into our planes and took off. I didn't feel like speaking to neither Tala nor Kai so I sat with Spencer.

"Where were you and Kai last night?" He asked.

"Um…just for a walk…" I trailed off. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really!" I felt a sweat drop on my head…."Anyways…I'm going to sleep so shake me when we get there." Spencer nodded and I felt my eyes feeling heavy…

At Egypt…

The plane landed in a smooth grace. I yawned and shook the sleepiness out. The others were waiting for me to get up.

"I'm up already…Just wait." I stumbled out and got to my senses. Cairo was beautiful but hot. I saw a bunch of girls crowding around this guy. This guy must be Miguel. I hear he was quite the blader and the ladies but something about him made me not to trust him quickly. Lately during a battle his coach was whispering things to him. Then I knew on the spot…. They were cheating! But why? I looked at their coach and think…. He wants to be the best of course! I looked away and kept on walking. He's so cute though it's like I can't get my eyes off him. But Miguel stares at me. Our eyes locked to each other. His ice blue ones (1) with my stone grey ones. He flashes me a smile while I gave him a weak one and continued on….

With the angels…

"This is not working…. First Tala, then Kai and now Miguel! She must be some kind of player." Keshia said it aloud to no one in particular.

End of angels…

With Trinity

So since Cairo was super HOT! I decided to change it Egyptian style. My hair had gold highlights and I was wearing a deep teal long skirt with a white tank top. I thought it would be good til we get out. Now I was with Tala discussing about the championships.

"So far no losses for the team right?" I ask

"No…we would have a perfect win if it wasn't for my loss against that monkey boy Daichi…" Tala growled in frustration. He was about to punch the coffee desk but I stop him. I grabbed his hand as was going to pound it really hard

"Don't! I don't want you to break your hand…. Besides…Kai would get really mad if you sit out because of your hand?" Tala stopped and looked at me

"Maybe…"

"Right!" I gave him a passionate smile. By the looks his face looked I saw a faint blush

And then Kai comes barging in.

"Let's go…we have a match to go…." Kai announced.

"Fine. Let's go." Tala and me get up from our places and walked….

At the stadium…

The sun shined, crowds were cheering and the referee was shouting out how the tournament was going so far. I ignored him and saw our opponents. Barthez Battalion contained Aaron, Claude, Mathilda and Miguel! The guy from the airport! I looked at him. He had this worried look. But their coach was hiding something…. This must be a plan to get rid of us! To use dirty tricks just to win…. Now this just wasn't right. I nudged Tala before he was about to step up to the dish to face Aaron.

"Be careful Tala…. They're going to play a trick but it will fail…. this will end in two minutes…" I whispered. Tala gave me a smirk and went up.

"This match will end of Two minutes…. Tala will win this one…." I said

Spencer and Brian looked at me with questioning looks

"Are you sure about this?" Brian asks me

"Yes" was my final answer

Two minutes later…

Tala's POV

How in the world does she know this? Oh that's right…. She's an angel…A very charming one…. Wait a second…. did I just think of that? She's very nice and smart but no way in hell I would like her….

End of Tala's POV

Now that Tala won his match it was Kai's turn. He was going to battle Miguel. He stepped up and finished him off so easily.

"Easy win…" I mumbled.

After our match we leave….

"Hey Trinity?" Kai asks me as we walk out of the stadium.

"Hm?" I say without looking.

"Nothing…." He said

"Sure…"

BK: DONE!

(1)- Is Miguel's eyes an icy blue?

REVIEW!

Sorry for the delay….

I need ideas to continue this and If I don't get any …well It's bye-bye ficcy and hello deletion! I'm starting to lose ideas and PLEASE sent me some to make this interesting!


	8. Teamwork

Here's the chapter you guys have been waiting…I'll be your guardian angel forever more…

The next day…

All of us were watching the next battle, which were the PPB, all starz and White Tiger X. I sat in my seat quietly at the battle started.

"I request a tag team battle!" Max asked

Murmurs were going around the stadium. The ref was confused but asked white tiger x. Lee and Ray were confused but agreed to it

"MAX! Are you serious? There's no way I'd battle with you. I can win this on my own." Rick said angrily as he got ready. I gripped onto my dress as I watched them nervously. Sure I knew who was going to win but I'm getting nervous

"Nervous?"

I turned my head to face Spencer. I shook my head and turned it to watch the battle.

"In 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

All four blades were going at each. Lee and Ray were doing well but Max and Rick seem to have trouble. I know tag team was not their style but if they could communicate with each other and work together it would work.

Rick's blade was on top of the Pyramid

"NOW ATTACK!" All three bladers shouted. All of them went towards Rick's Blade

"I don't think so…" Rick smirked.

The dust cleared and Rick was still spinning in the pyramid

"Impossible…" I mumbled to myself.

"GRR I've had enough! Rock Bison! DROP ROCK!" Rick shouted. He went on to the attack. His attack went onto all three bladers.

"Rick! What are you doing?"

"Winning this match! Now rock bison!"

His blade, Still on the tip of the pyramid and he was using the pyramid blocks to make a shield and was now dropping towards all four bladers. Somehow all three blades made it. I sighed lightly and kept watching.

So far it's been all attack and no mistakes but what's strange is how Rick and Max keeps attacking each other. This is one strange match to me.

I see Mariah Running towards them

"Okay guys this is one of the strangest matches I've ever seen"

"I know…" Said Lee

"How bout you battle differently…I know! How bout you battle to see who's the best out of your four?"

"Hey…that's not so bad!"

"What? I don't get it!"

Ray smirked. He attacked Lee's blade

"Wha? You attacked me!"

"Don't you get it Lee?" Ray's blade attacked Lee's again.

"Oh! Now I get it!"

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Rick

"I think I get it" Smiled Max. "Attack Draciel!"

"Out of the four of us I'm gonna win because I'm the better blader out of all of us!" Ray said

"I don't think so!"

All four blades went on the attack. They went up in the air and all of them came down. All four of them came down but only one was spinning. Who was it.

It wasn't Rick

Or Max

Not even Ray

"It was LEE!"

"I won? I WON! YEAH!" Lee shouted. The crowds were cheering for him and Mariah hugged him

Max and Rick panted but seeing Rick's look. It looked like he enjoyed it.

"Well Rick?"

"I find it…enjoying" Rick laughed. Max and Rick continued laugh and I smiled. Rick finally knew what it means to work together! I smiled at him and we all left

"Something on your mind?" Kai asked me as we got up from our seats.

"I'm fine" I gave Kai a genuine smile. The first one I've given him in a long time.

Kai looked at me in a weird look but kept walking along with the others…

So the next day is The BBA Revolution vs. F Dynasty…. Who will win…I won't tell…But you have to find out…

BK; I'll stop it here…Next I'll update Hilary without the Bladebreakers!


End file.
